


Strongest Solider

by Supersoda



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God gives him hardest battles to his strongest soldiers." post Season 8. Season 9 au. wrote this before s9 started. Destiel if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strongest Solider

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

The dark road was quite and empty except for the solitary car, a black 67 Impala to be exact blazed down it. Head lights on but the inside remained silent. It housed three men, but only the driver remained awake.

Dean checked the clock on the dash and green numbers flashed 4:23 am back at him, couple more hours till he switch with Sam giving him a short nap till it was his turn to drive.

He checked the review mirror and his gaze fell upon the newly human Cas, sound asleep in the back. Neither Dean nor Sam trusted him with driving the impala so he was sent to the back seat. He needed the shut eye anyways. Cas still hadn't fully adapted to being human so was given leeway on many jobs, driving for one. There was still so much to teach him.

They had just found Cas earlier that week, they had to fight their way through angels and demons to get to him and were now heading back to the bunker to regroup.  
Dean noticed how peaceful Cas look when he slept, his soft snoring and calm face hid the worries and troubles that plagued him in his waking hours. Cas was quite the solider no matter which side he was fighting for. A strong solider.

"God gives his hardest battles to his strongest angels." Dean thought, setting his eyes back on the dark ever stretching road. Mary had once told Dean when he was very young and over all the years and all the things he'd been through, somehow that always stuck in the back if his mind, as a connection to her.

Cas moved under his trench coat that was draped over him drawing Dean's attention back for a moment. Dean thought that where ever God is or if he's even still there, that he must had know that this mess of a world was in need of his strongest solider and was just a little glad that he sent the right one.


End file.
